Horoq Nnot
History Origin The Green Lantern of Space Sector 885, Horoq Nnot was one of many recent recruits in the Green Lantern Corps. One year ago, a predecessor of Horoq Nnot had been killed by Superboy-Prime. A rookie yet to earn her badge, Horoq Nnot was training on Oa when she first met Green Lantern Hal Jordan of Earth. Though the Guardians of the Universe had cleared Jordan of any wrongdoing during the period he was under the controlling influence of Parallax, there were still many in the Green Lantern Corps that did not trust him. When a fight was instigated by Turytt of Space Sector 786, Horoq Nnot and another rookie attacked Guy Gardner, who was defending his fellow Green Lantern of Earth. The short-lived brawl was broken up by Green Lantern Kilowog and those involved were given seventy demerits by Green Lantern Salaak. Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner later disobeyed the orders of the Guardians of the Universe and mounted a Search and Rescue mission to the Manhunter homeworld of Biot in Space Sector 3601. Though they freed the Green Lanterns Jordan had fought as Parallax, such as Ke'Haan and Laira as well as numerous other Green Lanterns, many still distrust Hal Jordan. Horoq Nnot has since garnered the interest of the veteran Lantern, Droxelle, who has taken the young woman under her wing. Revolt of The Alpha Lanterns Horoq Nnot fought in the Sinestro Corps War and later served in the battle to stop Nekron from bringing about the prophesized "Blackest Night". Sometime during the aftermath of the Blackest Night, the Alpha Lanterns were corrupted by Hank Henshaw, the Cyborg Superman. The Alphas began to secretly abduct Green Lanterns and take them to the planet Grenda, a world ruled by robotic life forms, located in Sector 3009. Henshaw had been secretly swelling the Alpha Lantern ranks by forcing his prisoners to undergo the radical surgery necessary to turn them into an army under his control. Horoq Nnot was one of the Lanterns captured by the Alphas and taken to Grenda. When the Green Lantern John Stewart travelled to Grenda to investigate the disappearance of Stel, the Green Lantern of Sector 3009, he discovered Horoq Nnot unconscious and strapped to a table. Before John could rescue Horoq Nnot he was ambushed by the Alpha Lantern Boodikka and overpowered. Hroq Nnot would not be saved, and was eventually converted into an Alpha Lantern. Back on Oa, Ganthet grew suspicious over the Alpha Lanterns sudden disappearance and sought the help of Kyle Rayner and Soranik Natu. The Lanterns resolved to follow Stewart and Boodikka to Grenda. As they entered the atmosphere they came upon Horoq Nnot, who posed as a wounded Lantern in order to draw them closer to the power draining battery housed in her chest. Although she managed to drain almost half of their rings power, she was unable to capture the three Lanterns and was ordered to return to based by the Cyborg Superman. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Horoq Nnot/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Horoq_Nnot *http://www.comicvine.com/horoq-nnot/29-49706/ Category:Green Lantern Corps Members Category:Alpha Lanterns